HCF: Through hate and love
by Sheenah267
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPDATED! Two years after the events in Antarctica, Albert Wesker still wants revenge. He will need the help of his partners from HCF to achieve his true goal. CxSxOC
1. The plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Resident Evil (characters, story, locations, etc...) Lea Anderson and John Thomas are my own characters. Do not use them in your fanfics without my permission.  
  
Author's notes: Yo! This is my new fanfic. I finally posted something on this site after a few weeks! Enjoy and LEAVE A REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
HCF : Revenge behind the shades  
  
Chapter 1: The mission  
  
By Marie B.  
  
  
  
H.C.F. H.Q. - Nebraska - U.S.A. (April 2001)  
  
  
  
Sitting in the dark with only a little lamp making some soft light, the young woman was silently filling her report. Writing a few more sentences, she took a pause, melting in her big black leather chair. She took out a cigarette from her jacket pocket and lit it up. Taking a good breath, she exhaled the smoke slowly, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly, she heard the door of her office opening quietly. A man, younger than her, entered. He looked pissed.  
  
"Burnside...I didn't expect to see you that early," said the 22 years old woman.  
  
"Argh...don't tell me that, Lea...Our source made fun of us...He sent us into a dead end!" he replied, falling heavily on a chair, in front of the woman's desk.  
  
She laughed, before taking another puff of her cigarette. Steve stared at her. She was a beautiful young woman with long black silky hair, shiny blue eyes and an irresistible smile. Though she was elder than him, Steve wasn't looking younger than her. Her name was Lea Anderson. She entered the company 8 months ago. She quickly became friend with the young man.  
  
"You're still smoking?" he asked.  
  
"You're caring about my health now? Don't worry, you know that nothing can affect a B.O.W..even not cigarettes."  
  
"Yea, I forgot...you don't look like a B.O.W."  
  
"I hope so...I saw some photos of Captain Wesker's first B.O.W...It was really ugly!"  
  
Both started to laugh. Then, after a few seconds, silence returned in the office. Steve sighed, passing a hand in his mid-long auburn hair. Taking another puff, Lea looked at him, frowning.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Nothing...I'm just a little bit tired..." he replied, sighing some more.  
  
Suddenly, Lea's eyes widened. She then grinned, opening a drawer of her desk. She then took out a wooden box from it. She handed it to her friend.  
  
"Here. It's a little gift for you."  
  
"A gift?" repeated the young man, a smile reappearing on his lips.  
  
The girl nodded, swatting her cigarette in a ashtray. She watched Steve opening the box and taking in his hand the object.  
  
Steve stared at the shiny golden gift.  
  
"A gold Luger..." he said, looking back at Lea.  
  
"I knew that you loved this weapon ! I found one in a gun shop a few days ago."  
  
"Thanks...but, I don't want to keep it..." replied the young man, placing the gun back in the box and deposing it on the desk.  
  
"Why?" asked Lea, frowning.  
  
"It reminds me too much bad memories..." he whispered, then he suddenly stood up, heading for the door.  
  
"Rockfort Island, huh? You still think about her ?" asked the black-haired girl.  
  
"I was beginning to forget about her...but now...you reopened my old wounds..." he said, before leaving the young woman alone in her office.  
  
Lea stared at the door for a few instants. She then sighed. Even after two years, Steve was still thinking about this Redfield girl...He was sometimes talking about her to the HCF agent. Steve was madly in love with her...they spent two days together, trying to survive on that island and Antarctica. Steve saved this girl a lot of times...but he also said that she saved his ass a few times too. Anyway, both were partners, but were also pretty close to each other. Though, the death of Steve changed everything. Thinking that Steve was dead, Claire went on her own. Even knowing that Wesker could resuscitate Steve, she started a new life, forgetting little by little about him. It's surely what hurt Steve the most...  
  
Lea groaned. If that Claire could only know that Steve is alive and still loves her! Steve has been in HCF more longer than the Canadian girl. She asked him why he didn't try to contact her somehow. He told her that it's too dangerous; for himself and for Claire, because of the organisation. He couldn't take this risk. And it's like that since two years now.  
  
Lea took another cigarette, lighting it up. When she had to think about something serious, smoking was always helping her. It was relaxing her. After a few minutes, an idea formed in her head. She quickly stood up, leaving her office. That was so easy! Why didn't she think about it, before? She headed for the bedroom of one of her team mates: John Thomas, a professional hacker. If John could find the location of Claire's house, she could go there for a little visit.  
  
As she made her way to the normal agent quarters, Lea bumped into her superior: Albert Wesker.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Captain!" she said, blushing.  
  
"It's okay, Miss Anderson. I was looking for you, anyway," replied the man.  
  
"For me? What for?"  
  
"I have a new mission for you..." he said, grinning.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Author's notes: Hiya peeps! This is my new fanfic. I think I'll put "Murderous Eyes" on the stand-by for the moment. I'm more in the mood to write this new original and fresh fanfic, hehehe...This chapter wasn't very long, but it was more like a prologue, if you want. There wasn't any action in it, I know, but I just wanted to situate the story. I hope you like this idea with the HCF agents and all this stuff. Comparing of what you may think, there's nothing lover between Lea and Steve. Like all my other fanfics, it will be a Steve/Claire fanfic, but it won't put much romantic scenes in it though...anyway! All of this will be in the future chapters! So, stay tuned for the next chapter! (if I get the time to write it ^_^;;)» 


	2. Agreement

Author's notes: Hello!! I finally wrote the second chapter! I know some people who'll be happy...Like always, the second chapter is the worst of my stories, cuz there's lots of blah blah and no action. But...I have to write it anyway. Hum...I have nothing to say anymore...Anyway, hope you'll like the chapter! Leave a review, please !!!  
  
«» means that the character is thinking.  
  
  
  
HCF : Revenge behind the shades Chapter 2: Agreement by Marie B.  
  
The black jeep stopped in front of a normal two-floors house on Oak Street. The young woman took off her sunglasses and stared at the house on the other side of the street. She saw some movements inside. Perfect. Her target is surely inside. She put her shades back and got out of her car. Looking cautiously around her, the girl crossed the street. Then, she just had to knock at the door and to put her plan to execution. However, she stopped and suddenly reminded herself about her special mission.  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
"What kind of mission?"  
  
"Nothing complicated. You'll only have to go see someone," replied the man.  
  
"Who, may I ask?" said Lea, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"A girl named Claire Redfield. Age: 21. Brown hair, blue eyes, short. She lives with a cop named Leon Scott Kennedy on Oak Street, Columbus."  
  
"Claire Redfield?" «Damn...it's the girl that Steve always talk me about...» "And what do you want me to do with her?" continued the girl, frowning.  
  
"Oh...nothing really. Just tell her that her dear Steve is alive and captured here. And if she wants to see him again, she'll have to come to our base."  
  
"Will Agent Burnside know about this mission?"  
  
"No! He must not know anything about it! I'm counting on your discretion, miss Anderson."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Wesker nodded and continued his way. But he got stopped by Lea, who was standing a few meters behind him.  
  
"Captain! What will happen to the girl?"  
  
The man was silenced for a few seconds. "That's...none of your business, Agent Anderson." He then walked away.  
  
:::End of flashback:::  
  
Lea sighed. She had no choice, but to make it. She knocked at the door, wishing that it will be the young woman who'll respond.  
  
After a few seconds, the door opened. To her relief, Lea saw that it was the girl she had to see.  
  
"Yes?" said the girl with an unsure voice.  
  
"Claire Redfield, I presume?" responded the black haired woman.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"What is it, honey?" said a male voice behind Claire.  
  
Leon Scott Kennedy appeared on the door frame. He frowned, staring at Lea like you stare at a disgusting meal. He seemed very tired...or maybe drunk. He looked at his girlfriend. "Who's that?"  
  
"Leon...I can take care of this," said Claire, a bit annoyed. She turned back to the young woman. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Getting out of her daze, Lea blinked. "Huuh...I have to talk to you...in private..." responded the agent, eyeing the man beside Claire. The brunette followed her gaze. Leon saw that they wanted him to go away.  
  
"Hisshh...okay okay, I'm off..." said the man, groaning. He then went back inside.  
  
Claire sighed and returned back to her conversation with the strange woman. "Would you mind if we go in the backyard?" asked the girl.  
  
"Nope," replied Lea.  
  
Together, the young women went at the back of the house. After being sure that nobody will listen to them, Claire put her hands on her hips, asking to the black hair woman:  
  
"So...what do you want to tell me? And...before that, who are you?"  
  
Lea sighed, taking out a cigarette from the package that was inside one of the breast pockets of her jacket. She then lit it and took some puffs. "My name is Lea Anderson. I work for a secret company..."  
  
"Umbrella???!" interrupted Claire.  
  
"No...Umbrella is our enemy. I was told to tell you that we keep prisoner someone you would know."  
  
"Who?" asked the girl, frowning.  
  
"Steve Burnside," said Lea, after puffing out the smoke from her mouth.  
  
Claire looked surprised...no, surprised was not the good word. More terrorized, happy, sad and astonished. There were so much emotions in her eyes that Lea couldn't tell what she was feeling exactly. For a few seconds, Claire couldn't breath or say a word. After she knew how to think again, she opened her mouth:  
  
"St-Steve...? He...he's...alive?" she breathed out, some tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Lea nodded, taking another puff of her cigarette. She was glad to see that Claire still remembered him after those two years of knowing him dead.  
  
Claire walked toward her and took her hand, looking in the blue eyes of Lea.  
  
"How is he? Is he fine??" she said, her own eyes shining.  
  
Lea smiled to her. "He's fine, believe me. I'm a good friend of him."  
  
As she said that, Claire pulled off her hand from hers, a strange look on her face. Lea understood why she reacted like that. She laughed. "Don't worry, there's nothing between Steve and me...we're only friends."  
  
Claire looked relieved, but still had some doubts. Lea coughed, changing the subject.  
  
"So...if you want to see him, you'll have to come with me."  
  
"Why? Didn't you say that he was kept prisoner?" asked Claire, confused.  
  
"Well...he's not really a prisoner...he works with us...but he can't do whatever he wants...for security reasons..."  
  
"I don't think I understand you...but, you can bring me to him?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I came to see you. So, do you accept to come with me?" asked Lea, hoping that the brunette will say yes.  
  
Claire thought for a few seconds. She then lifted up her head, smiling with a serious look.  
  
"I accept."  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. On the road

«Author's notes: Hiya peeps! New chapter as promised ( ! Hope you'll like it. I'll now be working on the fifth chapter of "Blood and Love". So, please, leave a comment and wait for my upcoming chapters ! Good reading »  
HCF : Revenge behind the shades  
  
Chapter 3 : On the road  
  
By Marie B.  
The black Jeep rolled silently on an isolated highway surrounded by desert lands. They've been rolling since a few hours. The sky started to become darker. Inside, the two women were silent since the moment they left the town. Sick of driving, Lea sighed, massaging her temples with her hand. Claire looked at her and frowned.  
  
"Do you want me to drive?" she asked. "You seem tired..."  
  
"Naah...I'm okay. We'll soon arrive to a gas station with a restaurant. We'll take a break there."  
  
Claire nodded absently, looking through her side window.  
  
"By the way..." started Lea.  
  
"Hmm?" mumbled the Redfield girl, returning her attention to the woman beside her.  
  
"What kind of relation did you and...Steve have?" she said, uneasy.  
  
Claire chuckled. "Back at the time I met him...we've only been together for 2 days...I think we were two prisoners that wanted to escape alive, but in the same time, two some kind of friends...nothing more, nothing less..." she said, ending her sentence in a whisper.  
  
"I thought he was more to you. You seemed so happy to know that he was alive," replied Lea.  
  
"Who wouldn't when they lost someone? I've only knew him for 2 days, but he still helped me and did so much that I could stay alive...I felt so bad when he died...I wished he could have escaped with me...I promised him...but now, it feels so strange to know that he's alive...I don't know what to think of it..." she chuckled sadly.  
  
Claire then looked away as she didn't want to show the forming tears in her eyes. Lea just kept looking forward, noticing a sign saying that the gas station in question was not far anymore. She then coughed, trying to break the slight tension.  
  
"When I entered the organisation...Steve was the first to help me. He wasn't like the other mindless agents. He quickly became my first and only friend in the base. When I thought the way I entered the organisation was strange, I was pretty wrong when I heard his story. Though, he rarely told me about it...and I understand his reasons," said the black haired woman, smiling slightly at Claire.  
  
Claire smiled back, but her eyes darkened as she thought about something. "What about you, Lea? How did you enter this secret organisation?"  
  
The agent stared at her blankly. She then smirked, shaking her head. "My case is quite special and I don't really feel to talk about it, if you don't mind," she said softly, but her tone contained a bit of angriness and alert.  
  
The Redfield girl sensed it and just nodded. She then noticed some lights in front of them. It was the gas station. Finally !  
  
* * *  
  
"What will you take?" asked the waitress, chewing on her bubble gum.  
  
"Only a coffee for me," said Lea.  
  
The waitress then looked at Claire. "Same for me," finally replied Claire. The woman nodded and walked away. Lea sighed and buried her face in her hands. Claire wanted to say something, but the waitress came back with their coffee. After taking some sips, Lea got up, saying to her companion:  
  
"I have to make a call."  
  
Claire nodded, sipping silently her coffee.  
  
Arriving at the public phone, Lea dialled her boss's personal cellular number. She waited a few seconds before it finally answered.  
  
«Yes? What is it?» asked the person on the cellular.  
  
"It's Agent Anderson. I have the girl; she accepted to come with me. We'll arrive very soon."  
  
«Good, good. You did a great job, Agent Anderson. Does she have any doubt about all this?»  
  
"No, I don't think so. Since I told her about Agent Burnside, she's only thinking about it and doesn't suspect anything."  
  
The man on the other line laughed. «Great ! I was sure she would fall in this trap since it's about her sweetheart. Now, continue to play your role until you arrive to the base. We'll reserve a warm welcome to our dear Redfield girl,» said Wesker, before laughing again and hanging up.  
  
Lea exhaled and hanged up. She then looked at the girl, who would be the bait of a plan that she wasn't conscious about it. The agent sighed some more. She liked her job, but when it concerned Steve like this, it just made her feel.strange. Anyway, work is work. She had to do it until it was finished. She then headed back to the table where Claire was still drinking her coffee.  
  
Claire lifted up her eyes, watching the female agent sitting back in front of her. "So?"  
  
"Huh?" replied Lea. "Oh, I had to call my boss to tell him that we'll arrive soon," she continued, smiling.  
  
The tomboy nodded, finishing her coffee. Lea quickly gulped down her own coffee and got up. "Let's go."  
* * *  
  
Laughing, Wesker turned off his cellular and sat comfortably in his leather chair. He then lit a cigarette, tasting it happily. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking at his office's door.  
  
"Who is it?" said he.  
  
"It's Agent Burnside, sir," replied the man behind the door.  
  
The blond man hesitated, but took another puff of his cigarette. "Enter."  
  
Slowly, the door opened, revealing the well-shaped form of the young man. Wesker then gestured for him to sit on the chair in front of his desk. Steve did so.  
  
"So, do you have something to tell me, Agent Burnside?" asked the man, lifting up his eyebrows.  
  
"Well...Agent Thomas found the location of an Umbrella base in Alaska. I thought you would be interested by knowing about its existence," said the auburn-haired man.  
  
"I would, but unfortunately, I'm more preoccupied by something else," replied Wesker.  
  
"A new mission?"  
  
"Hum...yes, but Agent Anderson is already taking care of it. It doesn't concern you, so you better stay out of it," answered the elder man, his voice a bit rising.  
  
Steve just stared at him for a few seconds. "Y-yes, sir," said he, before getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Wait, Steve. I have some work for you. I hope you won't mind to pass the night on these," said Wesker, pointing a pile of secret files.  
  
The young man gave a disgusted look, but nodded all the same. He took the files and left the office.  
  
Wesker sighed, hoping that with that work, Steve won't have the chance to see his dear Claire. He mustn't know that she will be kept prisoner for a while in the base. Or else...things will turn bad...for his plan and himself...  
~To be continued...~  
«Author's notes: Hope you liked it. Leave a review, please !!» 


	4. Betrayal

«Author's notes: Hiya people !! It's been a while, huh? I'm so sooooorrryyyy!!! I received a lot of e-mails telling me to continue my fanfics. The thing is, I'll always continue my fanfics, but I don't have the TIME to work on them!!!! Since a few weeks, my teachers gave me tons of homework and revision stuff. The school year is almost finished !! Only the exams remain, so I have to study, and blah blah blah.and curiously, I found a new hobby: it's what we call a "boyfriend". So, it's almost if I pass 24 hours a day with him. So, no time for writing fanfictions...sighhhh...Anyway, summer time = I can stay awake until 3 am, and this time, I'll have the time to write and write and wriiiitte !!! Raaaaaaahhhh !!!!! You'll see, one chapter per week MINIMUM !!! Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of HCF: Revenge behind the shades. I think the real action will start after this one. But, I think it's still a good chapter. So, enjoy and leave me a review like always, please !! ^_^»  
  
HCF : Revenge behind the shades  
  
Chapter 4 : Betrayal  
  
by Marie B.  
  
It was around 10 p.m. when Lea and her companion finally arrived at the organisation base. Though, it didn't look like a secret base from the outside. The building looked like a normal medical research centre. Something actually legal, unlike what was lurking under the ground. The place was surrounded by desert lands and canyons not so far from it.  
  
The jeep entered the parking where many other cars were stationed. The HCF agent looked at the girl beside her. She didn't seem to be surprised and wasn't asking any question. Lea felt the need to explain her anyway:  
  
"As you may know, our organisation isn't really legal, like Umbrella, but what we do is far from being as insane as this damned company. Anyway, what I want to inform you is that we use this "medical centre" as cover. Our labs and headquarters are underground," said she.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Umbrella used a mansion, a police station and a whole town as cover. Underground labs, prisons, military facilities...I got the use of all of this, somehow," replied Claire, smiling at Lea.  
  
The other girl only smirked and got out of the car. Claire followed her and both headed for the entrance of the medical centre. Lea slit her ID card in the magnetic card reader, that immediately sent a message to the underground base.  
  
«Second step done...» thought the agent, before entering in with the Redfield girl.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir! Captain Wesker !!" yelled a guard, running.  
  
The blond man turned around, facing the guard. "What is it?"  
  
"We...just received a signal coming from Agent Anderson. She's...coming down with the girl," responded the man, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Good ! All men in place! Let's get ready for a surprise-party for miss Redfield!" shouted Wesker to his soldiers. All of them hid somewhere, weapons in hand. "Hehe...this is gonna be fun..." whispered the blond man to himself, a big smile appearing on his lips.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hum...Lea...can I ask you something?" finally said Claire, as both girls waited for the elevator to come up to their level.  
  
"What?" responded the agent, trying to keep her role.  
  
"How will react your comrades by seeing me in your base?"  
  
"They won't do anything, believe me. As long as you're with me, nothing bad will happen to you. You'll finally see Steve," said Lea, smiling to Claire.  
  
"Yea...I hope you're right," said back the brunette.  
  
«Nope, I am not...» thought Lea to herself, melancholy.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound. Finally, the elevator arrived. The girls entered inside it and Lea prayed that no harm will be done on her captive.  
  
* * *  
  
The main hall of the underground base was death silent. It was also dark, apart of some soft lights. You could hear sometimes the clicking sounds of the guns. The soldiers were getting impatient as they heard the elevator coming down. After a few seconds, which seemed hours, the doors of the elevator opened. The silhouettes of two young women appeared. The one in black took the first steps in the hall. She looked around and saw the soldiers hidden. With her hand, she made a signal, telling them to not move yet. She wanted to see her boss first.  
  
"This place looks dead...What's going on?" whispered Claire to Lea.  
  
"Well, it's quite late...and maybe there's a meeting that no one told me about..." whispered back the agent, trying to look convincing.  
  
Suddenly, both girls heard footsteps coming their way. It was too dark to see the person. They then heard some soft male chuckles. It wasn't hard for Claire to recognize these chuckles, since she knew exactly at who they belonged. She groaned and took some steps back.  
  
"Where are you going, Redfield?" asked Wesker as he appeared in the light, showing his imposing stature. He was wearing his sunglasses like ever. An evil smile was frozen on his face.  
  
Claire nervously looked at Lea, who drew her handgun from its holster and pointed it at her. It served as signal as the lights went on and dozens of soldiers appeared around Claire, surrounding her. All of the them had their weapons aimed towards her. Claire's heart skipped a beat. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind. Trap, betrayal, hate, lies. She then saw Lea heading towards Wesker.  
  
"Lea...what...what is this all about?!" said Claire, confusion and anger in her voice.  
  
Lea sighed and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Claire...I was ordered to do this...forgive me..."  
  
"Exactly. You must not blame Agent Anderson for what she has done. I was the one who ordered her to bring you here," added Wesker.  
  
" Bastard ! Why?!" asked Claire, her voice rising.  
  
"Nothing complicated. I still want to take revenge on your dear brother.and the only way to bring him to me...is to capture his lovely baby sister !" responded the blond man, laughing. "Now...I still have a few things to take care of before welcoming your brother. Bring her to the cells !" ordered him to his men.  
  
Two of the guards approached the girl and verified if she had any sort of weapon. They found nothing. Then, they put her some handcuffs and led her to the cells sector. Before leaving the hall, Claire shot back a cold look at Lea. She has lost any trust in the woman who pretended to help her.  
  
Lea looked at the Redfield girl as the guards brought her to the cells. She felt ashamed of what she has done. Usually, she never felt any kind of respect or compassion for the people she had to kill or to capture. But this time...it was different...maybe because it was involving Steve...She didn't know what to think about it, but now it was over. She had nothing to do with that Claire anymore. The only problem now was that she had to keep her mouth shut to not reveal anything about it to Steve. Or else.she will be fired or killed surely...Wesker was trusting her. She had to finish her mission properly.  
  
"Look. It wasn't that difficult, wasn't it, Agent Anderson?" asked Wesker, cutting Lea from her thoughts.  
  
"N-no...it wasn't difficult, sir," replied the girl. "May I go back to my quarters, now?"  
  
"Yes, you can. I'm proud of you, Anderson."  
  
"Thanks, sir..." said Lea, before leaving the place, a big weight over her shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stupid work !! Why am I the one who must do this?" swore Steve, still working on the business and mission files and reports. "I'm sure the other agents are having a big party without me...!"  
  
The young man sighed. He has been working on these papers for most of the evening and he was starting to get tired of it. He then took a few minutes to relax in his leather chair. He passed his hand in his reddish brown hair. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, breathing deeply. After a while, he reopened his eyes and drank an entire water bottle. Cracking up his knuckles, he went back into work. Then, something caught his eye. A file was named "Redfield C." He quickly opened it. Inside of it, there was a biography of Chris Redfield and a picture of him. On a second page, there were all kinds of information about him: where were his hideouts, who were his contacts, what were his backgrounds and even more personal information. On the third page, Steve suddenly froze. There was a picture of a young woman, wearing a ponytail and who was named...  
  
"Claire..."  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Lea's feelings

«Author's notes: Finally!! I'm back with a fresh and good (hope so) chapter! I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with school works and I kinda lost interest in writing for a while. But now, I'm really in the mood. I hope it will last for a long moment. This is a chapter that I loved to write. I just want to warn you that at the end, there are some more mature situations, but it is not worth enough to rank this story "R". So, don't sweat over it and enjoy it instead ;). Have fun reading!! »  
  
HCF: Revenge behind the shades  
  
Chapter 5: Lea's feelings  
  
By Marie B.  
  
There were six separated cells in the prison area. They weren't as bad as Claire would have thought, but the cold walls and the atmosphere flowing in the place were sending shivers down her spine. Her cell was quite big, but she was alone in it. Another person was in the cell in front of hers, but he seemed to not move. Maybe he was dead...  
  
"Creepy place...at least, there're no zombies..." whispered Claire to herself. No zombies...well, she hoped. She sat on the small and hard bed in her cell and sighed. This time, it wouldn't be like on Rockfort Island. She couldn't count on someone to escape. She would just have to wait until her time comes...  
  
=============  
  
Lea slowly walked down the dormitory corridors. Her mind was somewhere else. She was feeling kind of...guilty. No, she couldn't blame herself on what happened. She only followed the orders, like she always did. But, somehow, it made her feel bad this time. Maybe it was because it concerned Steve...He was her only friend. She didn't want to hurt him. What would happen if he learned that his friend Claire was imprisoned in the base? He would surely try to make her escape...and also get the chance to get out of here as well. That thought pinched Lea's heart. Would she be so sad if he would leave her for that Claire? Why, she wasn't in love with him anyway...or was she? And what would Captain Wesker do? He'd try to stop them and that would certainly end into a bloody fight. Bad thoughts kept filling Lea's mind as she headed to her room. She was so tired. Sleep: it was all that she needed.  
  
She was reaching the security panel for her room when Steve bumped into her.  
  
"Hey, Lea. I've been searching for you," said the young man.  
  
"Oh really. Sorry, I had a short mission to take care of. So, why don't you come in?" replied Lea as she unlocked her door and stepped inside her room.  
  
"Too bad, I can't. Mark asked me if I could replace him as a guard in the prison area tonight. Since he's one of my buddies, I didn't say no..."  
  
"The prison...?" murmured Lea, uneasy.  
  
"What's the problem, Lea?" frowned Steve.  
  
"Ah...hum, nothing. I won't slow you down anymore. Good night," said Lea, closing her door quickly.  
  
What's wrong with her? thought the young man. He then shrugged. She was really tired after all. Continuing his way towards the cells, he noticed that the base was really quiet. Everybody was doing his own business or just sleeping. It was the night anyway. It was also the first time that Steve worked at night. Usually, when he was staying in the base, he was doing his things mostly during the day and the evening. He could work later if he wanted, but even if he were a BOW, he had to rest and regain some energy. He didn't really mind to work late that night though. He learnt that accepting favours from friends can be useful sometimes. That night didn't make exception to that rule...but that, Steve wasn't aware about it.  
  
=============  
  
It was getting cold. Freezing. Claire was shivering, a thin grey blanket covering her shoulders. She felt so alone. It was scaring her. She was trapped like a mouse and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Why did you do this to me, Lea?" she whispered, a knot appearing in her throat.  
  
First, she trusted the woman. Second, she had something to do with Steve. She promised her that she would see him...that was certainly a lie...like everything she had said.  
  
"That bitch..." cursed Claire, under her breath, feeling tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Her heart had exploded when she heard Lea telling her that Steve was alive. Her brain was so overloaded by emotions she never thought she could feel. She tried to hide it while they were driving towards the base, but her pulse was beating furiously in her entire body. Steve. Alive. It was like a miracle. A miracle she had to see with her own eyes to truly believe it. But, she was completely fooled. Like an amateur, she let herself being captured along with all her hopes. She knew it was too amazing to be true. But her very soul and heart denied it with all their might until she found herself in a cold and dark cell.  
  
It was over. No miracle. No Steve...Before she knew it, Claire yawned and fell asleep on the uncomfortable bed, exhausted.  
  
=============  
  
Steve silently whistled as he entered the cell alley. No sounds or whimpers were heard. It would be a quiet night. Quiet and boring. Surprisingly, he wanted something to happen that night. A prisoner yelling at him, a power failure. Anything. Anything to keep him busy.  
  
As he walked slowly in front of the first cell on his left, he noticed a big man snoring. He remembered him. He was previously a cook in the base. He had betrayed the organisation, informing hackers about certain passing codes a while ago. He would surely be killed in a few days. Steve didn't feel any kind of compassion for the man. There was a price to pay when entering an organisation like HCF. The only rule in this place was: "shut your mouth and follow the orders". Steve had learnt that quite quickly. He was a soldier and a weapon, nothing more. Well, at least, he never got into troubles and was appreciated by his superiors. These were the only things he was asking for. He felt free and at ease in this place of conspiracy and illegal activities. He had friends, a beautiful young woman as superior and god-damned ass-kicking weapons and gear. What to ask more?  
  
But still...he was feeling emptiness in his heart. Something that they retrieved from it. Something they wanted him to forget. His past. His memories. His family and what had happened before entering the organisation. His trip to Rockfort Island and the virus outbreak. Claire...Claire...Claire!!  
  
"Hey!!" moaned a prisoner, as he presented his jug of water to Steve.  
  
Steve sighed, still shocked at the jump the prisoner made him do. He then took the jug harshly from the hand of the man, who was chuckling. As he headed towards the sink in the small bathroom next to the guard desk, he didn't notice the sleeping form of a brown-haired girl in the cell he just passed.  
  
Too bad, his night would have been done if he knew what he had missed.  
  
=============  
  
The rest of the night went well. To Steve's greatest disappointment. Around 6 o'clock in the morning, Mark Thompson went to see how his friend was doing. When he found him half-asleep on a chair, Mark smiled. Shaking him off with his hand, Steve completely woke up.  
  
"Hey, you fell asleep, lazy boy," said Mark, grinning.  
  
"Hey," groaned Steve, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"You should go back to your room and get some rest," added the tall and built man.  
  
Steve nodded, getting up from the more-than-less comfortable plastic chair. The young man then left, waving a hand in his back to his friend.  
  
"By the way, thanks Steve!" said Mark, before loosing sight of the male silhouette.  
  
=============  
  
Lea was waiting in front of Steve's room. She was waiting for him, Steve knew it. But why, he didn't know. As he approached her, he found a worried look on her pale face. However, she rapidly let it fade as she smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning," she said, putting her hands in the pockets of her black camo pants. She was also wearing a somewhat thigh light-grey shirt that showed every curve of her feminine body. No doubt about why a lot of soldiers in the base were seeking to ask her out. Though, none of them were stupid enough to try, fearing that she might rip their head off. Steve was actually the only guy that could stay near her. Rumours were also circulating about how near both agents were. Some even said that they were secretly having an affair. But these rumours were rarely whispered for the curious' sake. Lea and Steve were really aware about it, but the man didn't really care. Lea was his friend, point. As for Lea, Steve was her friend...but still, she was feeling something else for him. Could it be love? She didn't know. Maybe it was only the need to be held by someone. Why Steve, then? Because he was her only friend and extremely attractive? Lea shook the thoughts from her mind as Steve replied to her.  
  
"Hey. You're quite early," simply said the young man, tapping the access-code of his room.  
  
"I know. I couldn't really sleep," she added, entering the room with the brown-haired agent.  
  
"Is something wrong, Lea? You've been acting strangely recently," asked Steve, sitting on his large bed, stretching his arms. Lea just stood against the metallic door, shaking her head slowly. "No."  
  
"If you say so," sighed the man, pulling off his shirt and tossing it on the chair next to his bed. Lea didn't move, her eyes not leaving the sight of his smooth and shaped chest. He was very attractive, indeed, thought the woman. She then returned to reality as the Redfield girl's images surfaced in her head.  
  
"Hey. How was it in the prison area?" she asked, wanting to look casual.  
  
"Boring..." yawned Steve, relaxing on his soft bed.  
  
"Oh. Nothing unusual?" she added, feeling a bit relieved.  
  
"Nope...besides of a prisoner laughing at me because he surprised me," replied he, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lea smirked, relaxing. He didn't see her. These were great news. Or were they? The woman was conscious that she would have to lie once again to Steve in the following days, until he would find the truth. Why was it hurting her so much? By seeing Claire, Steve would come back into his past and forget everything about her. He would forget her...Lea didn't want him to. He meant more to her than she would have thought. His piercing and sexy green eyes, his soft and reddish hair falling to the base of his neck, his dreamy fighter body were haunting her every night. They have been torturing her for a too long time. It then hit her like a bullet piercing through her heart. She was actually in love with him, but more in a sexual way than a romantic one. Sexually or not, she loved him all the same. She suddenly realized how hard her mind, her body and her heart have been denying that fact. She was a soldier, pure and real. Steve was also one. It was completely forbidden to have any kind of relationship between the soldiers and the personnel. Having sex was even more forbidden in any case, having quite disastrous consequences. But that, Lea didn't give a shit about it. She wanted to break the rules. She wanted to feel a body against hers, warmth that she longed for a so long time. She needed it. She needed Steve. She wanted him right now. That morning.  
  
Steve didn't really pay attention to her as he was entirely laid on his bed, his head resting on his arm. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. Lea then took the chance to step towards the bed and kneeled down just beside it, Steve's head mere inches from hers. The man didn't move, breathing normally. He looked so calm and serene. Unlike him, Lea was far from being calm. Her heart was racing at the speed of light, she had goose bumps on her skin, her face was like on fire and her hands were moist. Gulping slightly, she leant down her face to Steve's, feeling his breath against her cheek. Waiting a moment, she stared at his closed eyes, expecting him to open them. He didn't. The young woman sighed, deposing her trembling lips against his soft ones. The touch was amazing and shocking. Electricity travelled through her entire body, sending her shivers down her spine. Unexpectedly, she felt Steve's lips parting and fiercely responding to her kiss. Lea immediately succumbed to the aching feelings of pleasure and lust, as Steve brought her on the bed with him. Their clothes rapidly thrown away, the black-haired girl stopped thinking. She didn't want to. She didn't want to ruin that moment with all her questions and reasoning. She moaned as Steve sucked in her neck. She replied to him by kissing him deeply and furiously. Their bare bodies touched and caressed so many times. It was incredible. Both young agents then slipped under the blankets, continuing their passionate and hot touches, concentrating only on the sensations and feelings they were bringing them.  
  
That morning, they broke all rules and promises.  
  
=============  
  
To be continued...  
  
«Author's notes: So? Liked it or not? How did you like the end? It's not really in my habits to put sexual content in my fanfics, but I just felt like to put it in this one. It's not explicit anyway. Just enough for the dirty minds to imagine things, hehe ;) Now, the story. Lea in love with Steve? It was a bit unexpected, even to me. lol It was even more when she actually kissed him, forgetting about Claire and her love for Steve. Steve even looked like he forgot about Claire. What's going on? I don't know laughs. You'll have to wait for the next chapter if you want answers. Please, leave me a good comment. Thanks for your great support!! » 


	6. Grief

**Author's notes**: Oh boy, oh boy. The last time that I updated this story was in 2004…I'm sooo sorry! I really love this story but it seems that I didn't have time to continue it! However, I wrote a long chapter that will surely satisfy your reader's appetite. I promised action last time. I can't say if there's _action _in this chapter, but I can say that things start to concretize. Enjoy! _**(By the way, I changed the title because the other one was always bothering me for no apparent reason. It was **HCF:Revenge behind the shades** before...if you didn't remember :P)**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Resident Evil and its characters, but I own Lea Anderson and Mark thingy.

**Warning:** This chapter contains references to sexual content and some swearing.

* * *

**HCF: Through hate and love**

Chapter 6: Grief

The faint and steady sound of someone sleeping slowly reached her ears. It wasn't unpleasant, yet something seemed out of place.

_"What…"_

As she lazily opened her eyes, Lea found herself naked in someone else's bed. Trying hard to remember what exactly happened, the reality hit her in her face. She saw the form of a man's body laid beside her. It was Steve. He was also naked and had red traces of nails across his back. Moreover, the air was filled with the characteristic odour of after-sex.

_"Shit…"_

Yeah, she was officially in deep shit. She clearly fell down from a hill into an endless hole. And in the hole, countless nasty creatures were waiting for her to be shredded into tiny pieces. That was her current situation: an apocalyptic situation.

She quickly got out of bed, trying her best to not wake up the exhausted guy. Putting on her clothes, she cursed herself. She was tempted too easily and that was really a bad thing. How could she have lost her control? What happened to her old-self? Were her feelings more important than her duty and her rank? No…that morning, she had been confused. That Redfield girl messed up everything. She got on her nerves and drove her into doing this with Steve. It had nothing to do with her. Nothing to do with Agent Lea Anderson first ranked B.O.W. at the services of Albert Wesker and HCF. If it weren't because of Claire, she wouldn't have slept with Steve. Everything would have been perfectly fine. Steve and she would have stayed pure partners. However, things didn't turn out as she had planned. It was a total mess and she was the only one who could clean it up.

* * *

A sudden loss of warmth woke Steve up. He didn't have any idea of how long he had slept. His clock was displaying 11:14 am. Memories of what he had done before going to bed were quite blurry. He remembered passing the night in the prisoners' area, then meeting with Lea in the morning and… 

_"Fuck…"_

In better words, it was what they had done. And it was leaving an empty feeling in his guts. But, he had been really tired after all. He remembered Lea kissing him…she had started it. He wasn't awake enough to think clearly and he had let her take advantage of him. However, the realization that he had also enjoyed it came to him. He had loved her every curves, her harsh breathing and low moans, her cool lips on his skin and the biting feeling of her nails digging in the flesh of his back. Oh yeah, he had loved every bit, every second of it. But, what was this uneasiness? He felt as if he had betrayed something important between him and Lea, his duty as an agent, himself and his promises.

First, Lea and he. They were supposed to be friends, partners, weren't they? Their relationship took a large detour. He never wanted it to turn out like that. He couldn't deny the fact that he had been attracted to her both exterior and interior beauty and her charisma though. But, never would he have imagined ending up making love to her like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was stupid, she was stupid and it was stupid…Completely stupid. What would happen to them now? Continue their daily life like nothing happened? No, he wouldn't bare it. They had crossed the forbidden line and there was no way they could go back. What was done was done. He would never see her like he used to. She was her superior and he had slept with her. They were not supposed to get closer to each other. It was the rule. But, it was too late.

_"Keep it secret…" _said a small voice inside Steve's head.

It would save a lot of troubles, but the young man didn't think he would be able to keep such a secret. What about Lea? Maybe she had already told other people…maybe even Wesker! If that was the case, Steve could say immediately good-bye to his lame life. Well…maybe they wouldn't be that hard with him: he was still a high-ranked agent. But that wouldn't be the case for a long time now…Maybe they could kick him out. Nah, it would too nice from their part. They would surely keep him prisoner in the base and torture him or humiliate him…depending on their mood. Argh! This thinking got on his nerves. Fresh air. He needed fresh air.

He quickly got up from his bed and dressed up. Even it was risky, he dared to leave his room. He hoped Lea shut her mouth for the moment. He also hoped that he wouldn't meet her in the corridors. Walking slowly, he headed unconsciously towards the incarceration area.

* * *

A man with short dark brown hair was reading a newspaper beyond the first gate of the prisoners' zone. After scanning his ID, Steve entered inside. The place was as dark as when he had left it six hours ago. He sat down at the table on his right, beside the man who was still reading a somewhat interesting article. 

"What's up, Steve?" said the man, not leaving his eyes from the newspaper.

"Nothing much…do you have any exciting stories to tell me? I mean something that had happened while I was gone?"

The man called Mark put down his readings and looked at Steve with a strange grin. "Nothing really _exciting_ happened, but…I don't know if you saw her, but we now have quite a babe in here…" said he, pointing his finger towards a cell at the middle of the corridor. "When I served her food this morning, she refused to eat saying it was poisoned. She told me that Captain Wesker would do everything to make her suffer. She seems to have a connection with him…I wonder what it is, but I guess it's nothing romantic!" he added laughing loudly.

Steve was half listening to him. He didn't want to talk about women. Not after what he had lived that morning. If Mark showed interest into that female newcomer, Steve didn't have any. He didn't care at all. Whoever it was, she would be dead in less than a week anyway.

"Hey Steve, are you listening to me?" asked Mark, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

The copper red-haired young man groaned in response. He suddenly got up, his metallic chair making an awful sound. "I need to talk to her," he said before leaving the place in a flash.

"Her?" repeated Mark, noticing that his friend was gone.

* * *

Sitting on her small bed in her vast cell, Claire was actively listening to her surroundings. There weren't a lot of things to listen to, but it was the only thing she could do to pass time. Well, there was that cell keeper who brought her food earlier. She had refused to eat it. She knew enough how insane was Wesker to not accept food from him, even if it wasn't him who brought it. The food tray was still in her cell, untouched. She couldn't deny that she was _really_ hungry. It looked also tasty and didn't smell weird. Maybe she could try it… 

Voices prevented her from doing so though. She stopped in her tracks and she looked almost frozen in time. She heard that cell keeper talking with someone else. She couldn't hear them clearly because they weren't talking really loud but she could decipher a few words.

..._have…exciting stories…tell…"_

That voice…it was strangely familiar to the young woman. Where the hell had she heard that voice? It bothered her that no face was coming up in her mind. The voice was somewhat deep and hoarse, but she could hear some intonations that reminded her of…Leon? Huh? What the fuck? There was absolutely no way that it would be Leon. What was she thinking? And while she was thinking, she heard something from the cell keeper that gave her shivers down her spine.

_"Hey Steve, are you listening to me?"_

Steve...

…

Steve?

…

**_Steve!_**

…

"Steve!" suddenly shouted Claire jumping out from her bed. She rapidly moved towards the cell bars, shouting some more: "Steve! Is that you?" She had never been so excited since the past few weeks. She was trembling and had goose-bumps on her skin. It had to be him! It had to! She was forcefully shaking the bars, wanting to draw his attention to her. She heard a prisoner groan in frustration not far from her cell. She then heard quick footsteps. There was a wide smile plastered on her face and she was on the verge of crying. She suddenly saw the shadow of a man coming in front of her cell.

"Stev---?" she barely whispered.

If deception could kill, she would have died a dozen of times. The man standing in front of her cell was none other than her cell keeper. He was looking at her with the weirdest look.

"What'cha yelling at, darling?" said Mark.

Claire couldn't speak. She was so deceived that she couldn't find the strength to stand up. The brown-haired man watched her bending down and sitting on the cold floor on the other side of the gate. She was chuckling silently, holding her knees against her chest. Mark slowly crouched so his eyes would meet hers.

"What were you saying, missy?"

The young woman opened her mouth but no sound came out. It was hard to say, hard to say _that_ name. But, she needed to know. She needed to know if he was truly alive or if her imagination was playing tricks with her.

"The man…with whom you were…" she whispered, her blue eyes darting into Mark's. They were showing utter pain and sadness.

"Yeah? What is it?" responded nonchalantly the man.

"Who…was it?" she exhaled in a short breath.

"Who? It was my good old buddy Steve! He's been around the base for quite a while now. He's really something you know? He's always doing me favours and such. I would never thank him enough! And—"

"Steve _who_?" interrupted Claire, her gaze changing into a more dangerous one.

"Oh…I'm not good at remembering last names…it sounds like Barn…Burn…Burnside! That's it!" exclaimed Mark, smiling widely at Claire.

The girl suddenly backed off. Her arms supporting her body from behind, she didn't know what to think. Laugh or cry? Scream or sing? She was breathing hard and the more she was thinking about it, the more it was difficult to breathe.

"Hey, you okay? You two know each other?" asked Mark, surprised of the girl's reaction.

Claire tried to calm herself. Inhale, exhale. That's it. Continue like that and you won't die from a heart attack. After a few seconds, she had finally managed to return to her senses. The news was still shocking her, but she was nonetheless smiling.

"So…hum…you're his sister? Girlfriend? Heh, that Steve…always having the sexiest girls! And that lunatic doesn't even know you're here! I told him about you being the new girl in here, but he had surely run to his precious Lea…" said the cell keeper, his hand scratching his chin.

If it were possible, Claire's eyes would have popped out of their sockets. "_Lea?_" chocked out the girl, reaching violently the bars and slamming her face against the gate, her hands gripping tightly the bars.

It was Mark's turn to back off. If the gate weren't there, she would have surely ripped off his head.

Claire was suddenly conscious of her outburst and relaxed. She wasn't relaxed at all, but she pretended to be. She didn't want the poor man to piss in his pants.

"Steve…and that woman…what are they to each other _exactly_?" she purred throatily.

Mark gulped. That girl was scary when she wanted to. "Huh…well, Lea is Steve's superior. They often work together. But I've noticed that they got closer over the months they've been together…If you want my point of view, I think they're not having an agent-to-agent relationship anymore…if you see what I mean," he said, winking at her.

The young woman was angry. She was furious. She wanted to dismember that man with all her might, but she cursed the gate that was separating them. She wanted to scream. She wanted to kill. She wanted to die.

"Steve…and her…this can't be true…" she whispered, feeling tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey…I didn't want to upset you. I shouldn't have said that," said Mark, standing up.

"But you said it! Tell me it's not true!" shouted Claire at him, her voice breaking from the sobs that were menacing her to come out.

"Missy…what are _you _to Steve?" he replied, regretting his angry tone.

Claire's mouth shut up. Her tears made her eyes gleam in the darkness of her cell. "I…I don't know…" she whispered.

"Look…I have no idea who you are and why do you know Steve…but time has passed. People move on…Steve lives in the present and it seems to me that you are still living in the past…You don't belong here, missy. I'm sorry, but I can't help you," said Mark, walking away.

"Wait!" cried out the young woman. He waited. "Will…Will you tell him?" she asked, her voice still on the verge of breaking. He stood for a few seconds at the same spot and then left, his heavy steps echoing in the corridor.

"Maybe…"

* * *

_ To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's notes:** Liked it? Loved it? I found it really exciting to write. Poor Claire…I'm tormenting her too much…I hope things will get better for her in the next chapters…Honestly, I think I'll put some Claire/Steve in the next chapter. How does it sound? Fair? I've been also waiting for that moment for too long! I have no idea when I'll write it, but I sure hope it won't be next year. I said that I would update this story, now I'll surely update "Blood and Love" or my new story "RE: Eden Project". By the way, don't forget to read that one too! Pleaaase! It's really good. Anyways. I have another fabulous story in mind about RECV. Maybe I'll wait to write it, even though it's tempting me a lot. See you! 


	7. Missing you

**HCF: Through hate and love**

Chapter 7: Missing you

by Marie B.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" groaned Steve to himself. He had passed almost thirty minutes looking throughout the whole facility for his superior. She was nowhere in sight. He had checked in her room which was locked. He also went back to his own room to find it empty. He had asked the other agents, but as stupid as they were, they only looked at him with the strangest expression. Did they know? Was it so evident? Did he have the words "I HAVE SLEPT WITH LEA ANDERSON THIS MORNING" on his forehead?

The young man let out a long frustrated sigh. He was walking in circles now. If Lea wasn't in the base, she could be hiding somewhere. But Steve was far from being in the mood of playing at "hide and seek" with her. He just wanted to talk to her. He needed to settle things with her about what had happened during the morning. It was hard to do so when she had suddenly disappeared.

Steve was about to retreat to his room when he bumped into Mark.

"Mark, you're in my way," growled Steve, pushing aside his friend. He wasn't happy and had no will to talk to the other man.

"What's wrong with ya, Steve?" yelled back Mark, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder. The copper-red haired man immediately turned his head, glaring at him, his eyes orange and feral-like. Mark stepped back, fearing to get hurt. When Steve's eyes were turning into that state, it was better to be far from him. It meant one thing: danger. During a mission, Mark had seen him turning berserk, bearing those eyes. He had slain dozens of trained men so easily. He was more powerful than what he was inspiring.

Mark exhaled the gulp of air that he had kept inside of him. Beside his eyes, Steve didn't show more of his Tyrant self. He still had his human mind and that reassured the man. Steve was still glaring at him, but he seemed to wait for Mark to tell him what he had to say.

"Err…Steve…sorry if I annoyed you, but there's something important that I want to tell you…" started Mark.

Steve seemed to relax as his eyes regained their original color. He then stepped towards the other man, wanting to listen to him more closely. Mark was about to open his mouth when he saw behind Steve a tall blond man with several guards.

Steve saw that Mark's expression had changed and quickly turned to meet his superior Albert Wesker. His heart suddenly leaped. Did _he _know? The young man felt suddenly in danger, his blood boiling with rage. Wesker was really strong, but he was sure that he could hurt him quite badly if he was fast enough. But he then saw that the older man didn't attempt any attack. He seemed quite uninterested. Steve was about to take the opportunity to tackle the man, but he hesitated when he heard him speaking.

"Now, now, Steve. Is something wrong? Did I scare you?" mocked the blond man, the guards not far behind him. Steve grunted in response and that only grew the smile on his face. "I've heard that you've been a _pretty bad boy_ this morning…is it true, son?"

"Don't you call me like that!" roared Steve, his hands balling into fists, long fangs suddenly appearing inside his mouth. "What I do is none of your fucking business!"

Wesker just smirked at that, his arms crossing over his chest. "Since when what you do isn't any of my business? I've always looked after you, Steve. You're not as free as you would like to think. You're my property, _my tool_…"

Something inside Steve's mind broke. He felt as if his entire body was on fire as he ran towards the man, large claws erupting from his right arm. He wanted to kill him, to cut him in tiny pieces, to eat him, to drink his dirty blood. As he was about to reach his handsome face with his mutated arm, he felt something jabbing his neck. A millisecond later, he was on the ground, jolting and trembling unimaginably. A loud cry of pain escaped from his lips as he was trying to stand up while clawing the tiled floor.

Mark saw the entire scene speechless. He didn't find the strength to move when he saw his friend convulsing in agony in front of him. What was going on?

"What…what did you do to him?" he finally said, his voice strangled by fear.

Wesker looked back at him without much interest. They didn't know each other much.

"Oh, that?" he replied, pointing a small gun that one of his men was holding. "It's an anti-B.O.W. weapon. It shoots darts containing a liquid substance that neutralizes people infected with the T and T-Veronica virus. It was created to control those who would rebel….like Steve. I knew that he would someday…" he explained, looking down on the unconscious form of the young man. "Don't worry, he won't die. He just won't be able to use his powers for a couple of days."

Mark didn't know what to think. What did Steve do so bad that would put him in that situation?

"Now…mister…hum…" Wesker bent down so he could hear the guard on his right. "Mister Thompson?" he asked. He was satisfied when he saw the other man react. "Now, Mister Thompson, why don't you go back to the boring job you were doing before all of this? I'll also advice you to forget everything you've seen. Don't worry; you'll probably never see Burnside again…"

* * *

Claire was still sitting uncomfortably on the cold floor of her cell. She didn't really move from her spot since the cell keeper left her alone. However, she had eaten the food that he had offered her hours ago. It was cold and far from being tasty, but it did satisfy her appetite. After her meal, she didn't do much. She just sat there, staring blankly through the cell bars. Too many things were flowing inside of her brain. She felt like knocking herself out so she could just stop thinking.

So, Steve was alive? Could it even be possible? Maybe she was just hearing what she wanted to hear. The cell keeper could have lied to her. It seemed that the place was filled with liars anyway. She didn't know if she was going to stay alive, but if she did, she would find that horrible woman Lea and kill her with her own hands.

She didn't need that shit. She didn't deserve it. After her escapade in the Antarctic, she had spent one depressing year mourning over Steve's death. She didn't even remember if something good had happened during that year. But then, the year after, Leon had reappeared and had decided to hang with the gang to take down Umbrella.

It was then that she started to take control of herself again. She went on dates with Leon and she even thought that she had fallen in love with him. When they decided to move out together, things started to get ugly again. She soon found out that Leon had the tendency to drink too much. During that year, he had learned that his mother had died from cancer and that his father hung himself not long after his wife's death.

It didn't take much time for Claire to realize how mentally unstable he was. He was often going into bars with his friends and was coming back completely wasted. Each time, Claire felt like shit as she was the one cleaning up his mess. She couldn't even count the times that he had tried to abuse her. But she was more strong-minded than he was. He had never touched her body when he was in that state. Otherwise, Leon could be someone caring and fun to hang out with. But Claire knew better. Living with him each day made her realize how unhappy she was. She once dared to talk about it to her brother, but he didn't believe her. He just told her that Leon was having a hard time and that she needed to be there for him.

"…but no one has ever been there for me when I was in pain…" whispered Claire to herself.

She suddenly felt tears stinging her eyes. Oh no. She wasn't going to cry again. She had spent too much time crying during the last two years. She was tired of those tears. What had she become? She used to be so strong back then. She didn't even shed a tear when she spent that night in Raccoon City. She had no reason and no time for it. But her trip on Rockfort Island and in the Antarctic had been harsher on her. Why had she been weaker that time? It was surely because of a red-headed young man…

Claire closed her eyes, wanting that face to disappear from her mind. A loud noise then made her jump. It was only the gate at the entrance of the confinement area…She suspected to hear the heavy footsteps of her cell keeper, but she heard many more. Four people…or maybe more. She also heard a shuffling sound as if someone was carrying something heavy. As the seconds were passing, she became more and more curious. The footsteps were echoing towards her cell.

Her heart stopped beating when she saw Wesker appearing in front of her cage. He was looking down on her, grinning like he always did. With her still sitting on the floor, he looked so much bigger and invincible. He didn't say a word as he stepped back, allowing one of his men to open her cell's door. Claire didn't understand his intention until she saw two other men entering the cell. They were both holding a man by his arms. They then carelessly threw him inside, not far beside Claire. They then quickly returned back to Wesker's side.

"Here's some company for you, my dear Claire. I guess you didn't expect me to give you such a wonderful gift. That boy's too dangerous. He might ruin my plan if I keep him free. By the way, your brother received my message. I wonder how he took the news…" said the blond man who then started to laugh.

Claire could just glare at him. He was an awful man and she sure wished that her brother would rip his head off. She didn't even find the strength to reply back. It had no effect on him anyway.

Wesker looked at her for a few more seconds before leaving with his men.

With everything that just happened, the girl didn't even get the chance to look at the newcomer. She slowly turned her head and her eyes met the man's back. He was wearing black camo pants and a white t-shirt. Most of the shirt was shredded. It was as if he had struggled to take it off. He wasn't moving. Claire knew he wasn't dead as she continued to examine him. His hair was of a reddish-brown color and descended just before his shoulders.

"_Could…it be…?"_

The girl couldn't see his face from her position.

"_Is it…him?"_

Effortfully, she dragged herself closer to the man. She didn't fear him as he was still inert. She slowly put her hand on his arm. He was extremely warm and she could hear his harsh breathing. He was in pain. Swallowing her saliva, Claire managed to move him a little so she could take a glance at his face.

A strangled sound emitted from her lips when she recognized the face of…

"Steve…"

* * *

Claire couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe her freaking eyes. There he was. Inside her cell. Steve Burnside was in her cell. It was that simple. But her brain couldn't analyse such a simple thing.

He had stirred from his unconscious state when she had touched him, but he didn't open his eyes. His face was completely torn into a grimace. Claire could only guess that he was in great pain. She wanted to help him, but she had no idea of what to do. She could only watch him with her heart beating furiously and her eyes filled with tears.

Despite the dreadful situation, Claire found a smile on her lips. He hadn't changed much in those two years. His hair was longer, his face was more angular and his body showed more muscles that he had back then, but he still looked pretty much the same. She was sure that he had grown into a strong young man. However, he looked terribly fragile with that painful look on his features.

She then heard him groan. She saw his eyes fluttering. Was he finally waking up? She knew that she shouldn't do it, but she still placed her hand on his forehead, gently stroking his hair. If she could give him some sort of comfort, it was the least she could do. Her touch made his whole body tremor. Claire suddenly gasped when she felt strong hands grabbing her wrists. In less than a second, she was powerfully thrown back on the ground, completely pinned against it. She then realized that Steve was crushing her with his body. His eyes were wide open and were staring dangerously into hers. He was heavily breathing as he held her down.

"Who the fuck are you!" he roared, his mouth showing deadly fangs.

Claire was too shocked to do anything but staring back at him, her mouth wide open. She could feel drops of his sweat falling down her chest. His skin was so hot against her cold one. But what shocked her the most were his eyes. So primal, so abnormal. They were just like Wesker's: orange with a thin pupil. They went through her like bullets. She was scared. Her body was trembling under his. Steve kept staring at her, waiting for an answer. When she thought that she had found her voice, Claire could only stutter:

"St-Steve…calm down…I'm Cl-aire…Redfield…you remember, don't you?" she said, closing her eyes, only hoping that he didn't forget about her. Or else she could say her prayer.

She then felt his body lifting a little, allowing her to breathe more easily. She then dared to open her eyes and was taken aback when green eyes were looking down on her. The fangs also disappeared. She then saw his lips moving slowly.

"Claire…" he whispered so softly that she barely heard him. He was still sweating but his face was more relaxed. "It's…really you…Claire…" he whispered again, suddenly burying his face in the hollow of the girl's neck, his arms wrapping around her body. Claire gasped at the intimate embrace, but she was soon washed over with relief. She then found her arms wrapping around his head, holding him close to her.

"I've missed you…" both whispered.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: I know that someone has been patiently waiting for this chapter Well, here it is. And it's a long chapter...so be happy people! I don't have much to say. Claire and Steve are finally together! And sorry if there's too much thinking (when claire thinks about her situation) I just felt like writing about what had happened to her during those two years...and yes I made Leon into a stupid asshole hehehehe...he deserves it anyway. Next chapter will mostly concern the reunion of Claire and Steve...so expect lots of talking...and maybe more physical interaction :P Stay tuned! 


End file.
